


Small bump...

by lovelylou2000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17y/o Harry, 21y/o Louis, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Harry, M/M, Mild Smut, Mpreg Harry, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylou2000/pseuds/lovelylou2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry (17) and Louis (20) meet for the first time in the grocery store. It's love at first sight. After this meeting they both expect that they will never see each other. But what if Harry goes to a new school, where Louis teaches? And what if Louis and Harry get something together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small bump...

**Author's Note:**

> It is my first English fanfic, sorry if it isn't that good...  
> Hope you like it xx

I got out of my car and walked carefully to the supermarket. The asphalt was slippery by the driven snow. I had to do some shopping, because my mother, my sisters and my brother came to visit. They didn’t come often because they lived in Doncaster and I was here in London.

I came here for my studies and after I had finished my studies, I found a job as an English teacher at the high school. I worked for 4 months in Seven Kings High School.

 

I had almost everything. I just have to buy ice cream. So, I went to the freezer and I took Ben & Jerry's, the ice cream that my sisters like to eat. I turned around, but someone bumped into me making all my stuff fell to the ground. "Take heed!" But I could not speak further. My eyes met those of the boy and I was drowning in them. I saw the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. You know that feeling you get when everything around you disappears as if only you and the other person's existence on earth? Well, I had that feeling now. "Uh, I'm sorry very much, sir. I ... I ... I'm sorry," the boy said, and he bent down to pick up my stuff. I bent down and stopped him by putting my hand on his. A shock went through me and through him, because he suddenly looked up. "It does not matter," I said with a smile. I picked up my stuff and the guy helped me. When we finished I smiled gratefully at the boy with curls. "Thank you," I said gratefully. "That's the least I could do." The boy whispered shyly. "My name is Louis." "My name is Harry," Harry said with a smile making his dimples appeared. Oh my god, he has a dimple, that’s so cute! "Well, nice to meet you, Harry," said I meant. "Same, Louis," the boy laughed. He wanted to just say something when his phone rang. "I'm sorry," he said and he answered. "Yes, Mom?" "..." "I'm still in the supermarket." "..." "Of course not!" "..." "Yeah, I'm coming, bye Mom, I love you too," said Harry, and he hung up.

"I'm sorry I have to go," he apologized. "That's nothing, I understand that you have to go home," I said reassuringly. "Okay, I have to go now. Otherwise, my mother will be angry. Hopefully we will see each other again," Harry said and walked away. I smiled at the thought that I would see Harry again. I walked with my groceries at the checkout.

 

When I had put everything in the car, I drove off the car park. My apartment is a quarter of the supermarket. I parked the car in front of the large building and got out. I quickly grabbed my groceries out of the trunk and shut my car off. I walked into the building and stepped into the elevator. I lived on the third floor. When I got there I saw Mrs. Kelby. "Hello Mrs. Kelby! How are you today?" I asked politely. "Ah Louis, my boy! Very good and you?" Laughed the old woman. "Very good though!" I said and I opened my door. "Good, good." I heard her mutter. I smiled at her and then closed the door. I sighed when I saw my flat. I had forgotten that it was such a mess. I decided to clean up, because if my mother sees this, she will probably get a heart attack.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter! I willl post next chapter asap!  
> xxx


End file.
